goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Gelman misbehaves at Burger King and Gets Grounded (Sarah West's Version)
''Gelman misbehaves at Burger King and Gets Grounded (Sarah West's Version) ''is a Gelman gets grounded video by Sarah West. Plot Gelman wants to go eat at Burger King for lunch. but Burger King is closed due to a power outage that knock out power just 45 minutes ago. Gelman is not happy when his mom and Reed Daley decided that they can go back home to watch An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) on DVD instead. but Gelman punches his mom in the wrist, he ended up losing parties, movies, TV, video games, internet, social media, fun stuff, toys, and music for a whole week by his dad. Transcript (Gelman's mom drives into Burger King) Gelman: Burger King! Here we are! (Burger King's Sign said "Sorry, Burger King is closed for today") Gelman: What? Burger King is closed mom. Gelman's mom: Well Gelman, the sign said that Burger King is closed due to a big power outage throughout the town. I'm so sorry Gelman. Gelman: What? Please tell me you're joking? Reed Daley: Sorry Gelman, but we can just go home to watch An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) on DVD instead. Gelman: I don't want to go back home and watch An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)! I want to go to Burger King. I was excited to have an angry whopper, french fries, a lemonade, and an Oreo Chocolate Milkshake. Gelman's mom: Gelman, Reed Daley just said that we're not going to Burger King until next Saturday. We can either just go back home and watch An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) on DVD, or you will have nothing at all. Gelman (Scary voice): NO! I HATE AN AMERICAN TAIL: FIEVEL GOES WEST (1991), THAT MOVIE IS NOT ONLY A RIP-OFF TO JOHN WAYNE'S MOVIES AND BUCK JONES! IT WAS ALSO TRASHED BY DISNEY'S BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991) AND SEGA'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG ON THE SEGA GENESIS THAT HOLIDAY SEASON! GET ME BURGER KING, NOW!! (Reed Daley starts to weep and cry) Gelman's mom: Oh my god, Gelman! you've scared Reed Daley with your screaming, and now you made him cry. That's it! We're going straight back home and you are not getting anything at all! (Gelman's mom drives her car out of the closed Burger King) Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Gelman's mom: Stop crying Gelman! I've told you if you keep on screaming to scare everyone, you will not get anything for quite a while. Gelman: but mom, I just hate An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991), you should've respect my opinion on that movie. Gelman's mom: I Do not want to hear another word from you Gelman. I have had it with you. When we get home, you will be grounded and be punished by your father. (When they got home 20 minutes later) Nellie Brie: Reed Daley, i'm so sorry that Gelman scared you and made you cry. Reed Daley: No Nellie Brie, it wasn't your fault. None of this would've happened if I never go meet Gelman again. Nellie Brie: I agree Reed Daley, Gelman is such a naughty boy for what he did to his mum as well. Gelman's Dad: Gelman, your behavior was completely unacceptable! while you're grounded for a week, there will be no parties, no movies, no TV, no video games, no internet, no social media, no fun stuff, no toys, and no music for a whole week. Now go to your room and go to bed early. CAST Joey as Gelman Belle as Gelman's mum Steven as Reed Daley Kate as Nellie Brie Simon as Gelman's dad Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stories by Sarah West Category:Sarah West's stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Stuff